Lullaby
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Takes place during the movie. Vanellope wakes up from a bad dream, and a certain wrecker is there to comfort her, and sing her to sleep. Song: Lullaby by Mitch Hansen Band.


A/N: I saw 'Wreck-it Ralph' today, and I was fascinated with every single moment of it! So I decided to do a little friendship fic between Ralph and Vanellope. The song is titled 'Lullaby' by the 'Mitch Hansen Band'. Just a reminder, this is JUST A FRIENSHIP STORY! Hope you all enjoy!

Ralph was sitting next to a small stalagmite in 'Diet Cola Mountain', and looked up at the mentos ceiling of the mountain. As soon as Ralph was just about to fall asleep, he heard the terrified screaming of Vanellope. He ran over to Vanellope's bed and looked to see that she was gripping her candy wrapper blanket tightly in fear, tears were streaming down from her eyes, and she was screaming and whimpering.

"Kid, kid wake up!" Ralph said as he shook Vanellope, trying to wake her up. Vanellope woke up and looked to see Ralph by the bed and he grabbed onto him tightly in a hug.

"Ralph, thank goodness you're here" Vanellope said through her crying.

"Of coarse I am kid, why wouldn't I be?" Ralph said, placing both of his giant hands on Vanellope's small body in a hug.

"I had the most awful nightmare"

"It's okay, it was just a dream, everything's alright" Vanellope cried into Ralph's chest. He hated seeing poor Vanellope in such pain, especially after being picked on by the other racers every day because of her being a glitch. In his mind, she didn't deserve this, any of it.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ralph asked.

"I dreamed that I was being picked on by the other racers again, and you were in a huge cage and dumped into the diet cola hot springs, and I couldn't stand to watch you being hurt like that. I was so scared" Vanellope explained through her sorrowful tears.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me, and I swear, nothing bad's gonna happen to you either" Ralph said as he patted her lightly on her back. Ralph then placed her back on her bed and tucked her in tightly with the wrapper blanket.

"Ralph?" Vanellope asked, she stopped crying, but she was still whimpering.

"What is it kid?" Ralph asked.

"I know this may sound a little bit childish, but can you sing me to sleep?" Ralph smiled and sat down on the bed and placed a giant comforting hand on Vanellope.

"It's not childish to be sung to, and sure, I'll sing" Ralph then puffed up Vanellope's pillow and placed it back under her head and placed his hand back on her in the same comforting manor and he started to sing in a soft and gentle tone.

"Being made of stone will make you strong, I've been alone for oh, so long"

"And there you were, a silent mind, with beauty that I thought I'd never find"

"Something strange is happening, and I don't know what to do"

"I haven't felt my heart beat in over ninety years"

"So, sleep now, and hold me tight, everything will be alright"

"Just lay down and rest your weary eyes"

"Calm down, you're safe with me, I love you more than you can see"

"You need your rest, and so I wrote you this... Lullaby"

Vanellope stopped whimpering and listened to the gentleness of Ralph's voice, she was letting it take control, and it was slowly lulling her to sleep.

"Could someone who has a soul have such a hard time staying in control?"

"Eternity can wait a while, I'll miss the way you blush when you smile"

"I love the way you look at me when you're thinking no one else can see"

"I feel like someone different, when you're near"

"So sleep now, and hold me tight, everything will be alright"

"Just lay down and rest your weary eyes"

"Calm down, you're safe with me, I love you more than you can see"

"You need you're rest, and so I wrote you this lullaby"

"Lullaby"

"Ralph was enjoying singing to his friend, and watching her fall slowly asleep. He didn't care if she was a glitch or not, she deserved what everyone else had and she needed, to be loved, and shown care for. With her eyes half-way closed, Ralph then finished up the song.

"So sleep now, and hold me tight, everything will be alright"

"Just lay down and rest your weary eyes"

"Calm down, you're safe with me, I love you more than you can see"

"You need you're rest, and so I wrote you this... Lullaby"

"Lullaby"

Vanellope was now about to fall asleep. With a yawn she spoke.

"Thanks Ralph, I feel so much better now"

"You're welcome kid" Ralph said. Vanellope closed her eyes and Ralph whispered.

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the cybugs bite" he said, using the name of the creatures he battled in 'Hero's Duty' instead of bed bugs. Ralph then lied down on the ground, he knew he did something good for his friend. He let the sound of Vanellope's breathing in and out lull him to sleep.

A/N: I thought that this would take place during the movie. And I'm pretty satisfied with how this whole thing turned out! And again, this was just a friendship story, and the song is 'Lullaby' by 'Mitch Hansen Band'. The album for the song, 'Twilight Hour' is available on iTunes. Please review, thanks.


End file.
